


Bait And Switch

by UkiTheMaid



Series: I Am You [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clothing, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, this is like just borderline M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldust is very intrigued and fascinated by why the Undertaker wears super tight pants. Not that he’s complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait And Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is a fleeting thought that got out hand thanks to me shipping this like burning. Also it's just about time for me to go to hell.
> 
> No but seriously did you ever stop to look at how Undertaker dressed in the early/mid 90′s? Why did he wear such tight pants? Did he wanted to get a point across that he had a wonderful ass?

There was a soft knock on the door, that was immediately followed by the clicking sound of it opening, which made Undertaker wonder why was there a knock in the first place. He didn't really make an effort to move from his chair either way, neither moved his head to look at the door. He just glanced at it from the corner of his eyes and saw a golden-colored face peeking through the crack on the door.

“Knock, knock, is your 'mentor' around here?” Goldust asked, sticking his head inside and taking a look around. He would rather not deal with Paul Bearer at the moment.

Undertaker shook his head, then heard the door to his small changing room creak open, followed by the click of it being closed behind the other's back.

“What a relief.” Goldust said, moving away from the door, robe flowing as he walked up in slow steps to where Undertaker was sitting. “Not only he gives me goosebumps, I have a feeling he isn't particularly thrilled about you and me meeting up like this.”

“Be brief. I will be up in the ring in exact fifteen minutes.” Undertaker said dryly, watching Goldust pace around his chair.

“Oh, I know that. And I know how much you value your punctuality when it comes to bringing the proverbial hammer of destiny down your opponents' heads.” Goldust laughed, standing behind Undertaker and placing his gloved hands over dark shoulders, leaning closer to the deadman's ear. “I just came here to wish you luck.”

“Luck is an abstract concept that has no weight on the decision of any match.” Undertaker didn't move an inch when he was touched, neither when Goldust's voice was closer to him.

“Always such a charmer, shooting me down like that.” Goldust said, more amused than bothered by the way Undertaker rejected his words without missing a beat. He ran his fingers through long strands of dark hair before placing his arms around Undertaker's shoulders. “Fifteen minutes...”

“Fourteen now.”

“... Fourteen.” Goldust had to hold back a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the back of Undertaker's head. “So many things can be done in fourteen minutes.” Goldust rested his chin on the other's shoulder, gaze drifting to his lap. “I might have said this before, but it gives me such joy that you wear such deliciously tight pants.”

Undertaker, with his hands still resting on his lap, ignored the tingle at the end of his spine and just made a quiet grunting noise in response to Goldust's words.

“But why a man like you wears them is what truly intrigues me.” Goldust's voice was quiet, just loud enough for Undertaker to hear him, one of his hands idly playing with one of the buttons on Undertaker's shirt. “I would imagine someone so reserved like you would be far more careful about exposing yourself like this.”

“I fail to see how I am exposing myself while fully dressed.” Undertaker almost reluctantly moved one of his hands to rest it on top of the one that was still on his shoulder.

“Oh, please, don't play the clueless card on me like this.” Goldust said, moving his head so his lips were just next to Undertaker's ear. “Did you ever look at yourself in a mirror when dressed up in these clothes? Everyone can see just how beautifully thick your thighs are, and... should I mention how it contours the shape of your ass? Or are you aware of that already?”

Goldust could feel Undertaker tense up at his words, and let out a small, almost mischievous laugh.

“I'll be the last one to complain about your choice of attire though.” Goldust breathed against Undertaker's ear, his free hand tracing down the other's torso, drawing circles near his waist. He watched as Undertaker leaned back on his chair a bit, seeming to relax. Or the closest thing to relaxed he could achieve.

“Thirteen.” Undertaker spoke up, before having his earlobe nibbled.

“Just enough time...” Goldust smirked to himself before biting on that earlobe once more, his hand moving lower until it found its place between Undertaker's legs. He smiled even wider when he realized the other spread his legs just so he could have enough room.

Undertaker inhaled sharply when Goldust's gloved hand rubbed his crotch back and forth over his pants.

“It's so easy to tell where everything is through these...” Goldust muttered, fingers curling softly around Undertaker's length, his smile literally bleeding through his voice when he felt Undertaker's hand softly grip his.

Goldust freed his hand from that grip though, so he could use it to guide Undertaker's chin to softly kiss him on the lips, before slowly sliding his tongue past barely parted lips. Not being met with any resistance whatsoever made him sigh in joy, as his other hand moved to stroke the bulge under his palm.

A chocked sound emerged from the back Undertaker's throat and the hand he was using to hold on to Goldust's touched around until it gripped on the white feathered collar on Goldust's robe, with no intention to let that go anytime soon.

He didn't quite know how to reciprocate the kiss once Goldust pushed into it a little more. He was definitely still not used to anything even close to that, and it felt almost unnatural to be in such a situation, even if he didn't feel like distancing himself from it. And it was even harder to ground himself because of that hand rubbing and pressing against his groin, a feeling akin to liquid warmth spreading over his body the more he was touched and kissed.

All the while, Goldust buried his fingers on Undertaker's hair, scratching the back of his head softly as he kept on kissing the other, despite the fact Undertaker's response to it was stilted at best. Just leaving traces of black lipstick over those lips was enough motivation to keep him going, along with hearing those strangled, muffled noises he could barely tell if were grunts or moans. They were good either way.

The kiss was parted after a long time, with Goldust making the move only because he needed to catch his breath, his fingers gripping on long hair strands so he could pull Undertaker's head back, enough to give him space to place a row of kisses all over his neck, his hand moving with more purpose than before, his hold becoming firmer.

He heard a broken groan and smiled against pale skin. He was always fascinated by Undertaker's particular choice of attire for his bottoms, and always considered teasing him about it, but never really went on with it. In all honesty, he was only there due to a spur of the moment decision. And he certainly didn't regret it.

The more Goldust kissed and lightly suckled on Undertaker's neck, he could feel the other get harder under his touches, hips pushing against his hand. He let out a small chuckle, before nibbling on Undertaker's neck, until he reached the curve and sunk his teeth on it, getting a gasp in response along with a shudder.

Goldust then let go of the now very prominent bulge on Undertaker's pants, while also moving away from his neck and letting his hair go as well, pulling the collar of his robe from Undertaker's now weak hold.

“Oh dear, seems like I got a little carried away, didn't I? How many minutes do you have until your match now? Ten, maybe even less? I guess I'll leave you be so you can get ready. See you later?” Goldust was smiling wide the entire time he was talking, holding back the clear laugh that wanted to escape his lips as he watched Undertaker just sit there, lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but absolutely nothing was coming out.

He placed a brief kiss over those lips and waved Undertaker goodbye, walking back to the door and opening it to leave, but not before blowing a kiss to the other, smile still wide.

Undertaker only snapped out of it when the door was closed and Goldust was gone, and he literally doubled over on the chair he was sitting on, forehead on his knees. Did he honestly fell for that? Did he honestly let all that develop right before a match.

Yes. Yes he did. And that knot at the bottom of his stomach wasn't going to disappear on its own.

Oh, Goldust was going to see him later alright.

He would make sure of it.


End file.
